


The Lonely Prince

by Showhyuk4eva



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bodyguard Hyunwoo, Falling In Love, Feelings, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kinda, Light Angst, Love, M/M, One Shot, Rich Guy Minhyuk, Smut, Sweet, nonidol au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:39:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Showhyuk4eva/pseuds/Showhyuk4eva
Summary: Just another Showhyuk fanfic!It's sweet and fluffy.





	The Lonely Prince

**Author's Note:**

> So I tried...  
> Felt like the Showhyuk tag hadn't been seeing enough works lately.

Hyunwoo had only heard of the beautiful man who lived alone in the huge house. He was an important man.  
He also was in danger of being killed constantly.  
He had a huge inheritance, and while he was able to run the family business smoothly, he wasn't too careful about his own life.  
His parents were killed before he became an adult. And he had been lonely ever since.  
Hyunwoo dumped his suitcase on the bed. He turned to look at the living quarters he'd been given, feeling happy.  
A knock on the door made him turn around to see a short man taking a tentative step into his room.  
He was wearing an apron.  
He had a smile on his face.  
“Welcome!” He said in a cheerful voice.  
Hyunwoo had a good feeling about his new job and life.  
****  
Minhyuk clutched onto Hyunwoo, their bodies flush against each other and lips sealed against one another.  
He felt like he was breathing Minhyuk in, and at that moment he felt like he didn't need anything else.  
****  
Hyunwoo was walking around the house, familiarizing himself to the layout, when he came upon a man, he wore a thin cotton white shirt, buttons open to reveal milky white skin and high collar bones.  
The man's hair was red and contrasted well with his porcelain skin. His cheeks were flushed as he took in the sun and he practically glowed and shimmered in the light.  
Hyunwoo was mesmerized when his eyes first fell on Minhyuk.  
He swore he would protect the man with his life.  
****  
Minhyuk's lips latched onto his neck as he was lifted off the ground. His legs circled Hyunwoo's waist as the older carried him to bed.  
****  
Kihyun had become good friends with Hyunwoo since he greeted him on his first day.  
Hyunwoo had also gotten to know the others living on the premises.  
He met Hyungwon in the library, yes the house had a library.  
Hyungwon was a quiet man, who went about his own work and minded his own business. He also had a sharp mouth to him when provoked.  
Hyungwon and Kihyun had a love-hate relationship. They loved to rile each other up. However it was evident how deep their friendship was from the concern they had for each other.  
Hyunwoo also met Hoseok, the stable man, he was a well built man with a kind heart who tended to the horses and looked after the grounds. He lived with his brother in a house near the main structure.  
His brother Changkyun was studying architecture abroad and would be returning in a year's time. The man was truly talented, and at a young age too.  
Hyunwoo met Minhyuk's lawyer, advisor and publicist when the man came on a routine visit to discuss the recent events. He was an overall cheerful and approachable man who knew a lot about a lot of things. He also talked a lot. Minhyuk seemed to relax and open up the most around this man. He found out later that the two had known each other since childhood, and even though Jooheon was younger, he'd looked after Minhyuk as a older brother would.  
Hyunwoo liked him instantly.  
****  
Hyunwoo felt the heat spread through him as Minhyuk surrendered under his palms. His body was pliant and completely at Hyunwoo's mercy.  
The utter trust and faith Minhyuk had in him made Hyunwoo's chest feel tight with affection.  
He pulled the younger close, till there was nothing between their bodies, kissing him passionately.  
He wanted to treasure the other, love him till his last breath.  
****  
Hyunwoo sat at the kitchen, chatting with Kihyun, waiting for his tea.  
It had been a year since he began his job.  
Kihyun huffed out a breath.  
He suddenly looked up and asked Hyunwoo.  
“Hyung, how would you let someone know your attracted to them romantically?”  
The question caught Hyunwoo off guard.  
“Well, I'd drop hints while talking to them I guess.”  
“I would start by giving him flowers…” they heard a husky voice say from behind.  
Minhyuk stood at the doorway, his navy blue shirt hanging off his frame, it was open at the front, and he wore worn out jeans that hugged his slender limbs perfectly.  
His hair was wet from the bath and Hyunwoo felt himself choke on saliva.  
Minhyuk looked good enough to eat.  
He looked at Hyunwoo staring and winked, sending Hyunwoo into a mini seizure.  
It was only when Minhyuk walked off, his cup of coffee in hand, that Kihyun cleared his throat.  
“You have a bit of drool on your chin.”  
He said, trying hard not to laugh.  
****  
Hyunwoo held Minhyuk close to him, unraveling him with his fingers.  
The sounds coming out of the youngers mouth fueling Hyunwoo's need to take over. To treasure, to love.  
****  
Hyunwoo had just returned from one of the events with Minhyuk in tow.  
Minhyuk had taken the liberty of getting intoxicated beyond necessity this time. It was a good thing Hyunwoo was around. Two minutes into their ride back home Minhyuk had passed out.  
It was a good thing Hyunwoo had kept an eye on him.  
Minhyuk had made a name for himself as far as getting involved with strangers was concerned. Hyunwoo had been a bit shocked and hurt- though he wouldn't admit it himself- when he'd witnessed it at the beginning, but now he wasn't surprised. Though it would still hurt to see the man you loved so much, giving into another man's arms so easily.  
They had come close once, but Minhyuk had made it clear he wouldn't sleep with Hyunwoo.  
And it was good this way too, because it would be unprofessional. Just like it was unprofessional to fall in love with your client.  
****

Hyunwoo looked deep into Minhyuk's eyes.  
The other had latched onto him as they lay on the bed. Naked bodies against each other.  
“I want you.” Minhyuk said, his eyes not lying for a second.  
His hair was matted against his forehead. His face shone because of the sweat. His skin glemed under the soft light of the bedroom.  
He looked ethereal against the soft covers of his bed.  
And he was all Hyunwoo's.  
His dreams could have never compared.  
And he'd wanted him, for so long.  
So when he drove into Minhyuk. Hot wetness encasing him. He felt need and affection wash over him, engulfing him completely.  
He made love to him.  
They were trapped in their own little bubble.  
Neither wanting to get out of it.  
****  
Minhyuk had to attend another event for the company and Hyunwoo as usual accompanied him.  
They had made a habit of playing this game Minhyuk came up with. Whenever alone together they would ask each other questions.  
Each getting a turn alternatively.  
Initially it was all simple and sweet, Minhyuk asked him what songs he liked to listen to, or what kind of car he would like to own.  
In turn he had found out red roses were Minhyuk's favorite and that he'd love to learn how to bake but was too lazy to start. However as the days passed, they progressed into asking more personal and intimate questions.  
“Did you ever have a partner or serious relationship?” Minhyuk asked when they were eating dinner in the hotel room. It so happened that the two had to share a room because of availability issues.  
Hyunwoo almost choked on the piece of meat he was chewing.  
“Not really.”  
“Why?”  
“That's 2 questions, it's not how we play the game…”  
“Okay then you go first.”  
Hyunwoo looked at Minhyuk, he saw the challenge in the younger's eyes.  
“Why did you deny to kiss me that one time?” Hyunwoo asked finally, feeling relieved. The question had been eating away at him for a while now.  
“It's because you work for me, it would have been…..unprofessional….” Minhyuk said, unfazed  
“Now, why?” Minhyuk looked at Hyunwoo pointedly.  
“I have never found anyone who I wanted to give my everything to.” Hyunwoo said, his cheeks heating up.  
“Okay…” Minhyuk said. “Your turn.”  
“Um…. Is that the only reason you don't want to kiss me?” Hyunwoo asked tentatively. He decided he'd take a chance, show his vulnerability.  
Minhyuk let out a sigh, he sipped at his fifth cup of wine. Minhyuk loved drinking red wine.  
The drink left his lips wet with a pink tinge, and the whole thing was entirely too sensual to be just him drinking wine normally.  
Hyunwoo felt his heart beat faster, he waited for Minhyuk to reply.  
“If I was not me and you weren't you, then I'd take you in a heartbeat.” Minhyuk said looking into Hyunwoo's eyes.  
“You make me feel excited in ways I haven't felt in a long time now. But I can't risk losing you too. I've lost too many close to me.” He paused to run his palms over his eyes.  
“I've grown attached to you Hyunwoo, and I don't know what I'd do without you… so I'll take you anyway I can, to keep you close. I can't risk losing you….”  
He said, his eyes watering a bit.  
Hyunwoo's heart was hammering in his heart.  
Call him stupid, but hearing Minhyuk say what he said made him fall harder.  
****

Hyunwoo moved faster now. Minhyuk's fingers scratched at his back. He was a moaning mess under him. He looked soft and sensual. His collarbones high and prominent, his eyes shut tight.  
He was clutching at Hyunwoo inside him, his legs holding him, pushing him deeper into himself.  
Hyunwoo loved him. He loved him so much.  
“ Minnie baby, open your eyes…” Hyunwoo managed to say. His hips moving faster, driving them both to the edge.  
“I want to look at you when you come.”  
Minhyuk blinked his eyes open.  
“Ah… Hyunwooooooo… so good.” He pulled Hyunwoo closer to himself. Their foreheads collided and they looked into each other.  
One in every way possible.  
****  
Hyunwoo smiled when he saw the suit laid out for him. It had been a few months since he had the conversation with Minhyuk.  
They'd gotten even closer than before.  
An hour later Hyunwoo walked into the grand hall looking around to make sure everything was fine.  
“Looking good!” Jooheon said, walking over. They were the earliest to reach.  
“Not too bad yourself.”  
“So Minhyuk tells me you both have gotten closer…” Jooheon remarks awkwardly, after a few minutes into the conversation.  
“Yes… I think so….” Hyunwoo replies, equally awkward.  
“Don't … don't hurt him okay…?”  
“Why would I do that?”  
“It's just…. Last time….the man he fell in love with left him” Jooheon begins, but then he stops.  
“Why?” Hyunwoo asks.  
“He didn't want to deal with the risks Minhyuk lives with, having the kind of inheritance he does.” Jooheon says.  
“ I'm not the kind to run like that, especially not when Minhyuk is still in danger… plus it's kinda my job isn't it?” Hyunwoo said confidently, inside he felt angry, how could someone leave a man like Minhyuk for a reason like that. Then again, if he hadn't Hyunwoo might not have met Minhyuk at all.  
To each his own, he thought.  
Hyunwoo was having a conversation with Kihyun and Hyungwon next when Minhyuk finally entered. He looked beautiful as always. However today there was this amazing aura about him.  
Their eyes meet briefly, and Hyunwoo saw something in them. Minhyuk's smile was more wholesome, his face looked younger, he looked more carefree.  
He looked more happy.  
And it warmed Hyunwoo's heart.  
They kept close to each other all evening.  
Once all the guests have left, Hyunwoo moves to the backdoor, saying goodbye bye to Hoseok.  
His brother will be returning the next morning.  
For some reason Kihyun had been very excited about that.  
After locking the door Hyunwoo starts to make his way towards his room to change, but something tells him to go check on Minhyuk.  
Something doesn't feel quite right.  
Hyunwoo climbs the stairs, moving towards Minhyuk's bedroom.  
He panics when he sees the door ajar, opening the room, he recognizes the signs of a struggle.  
He feels dread overcome him.  
****  
Hyunwoo remembers what It was like to loose Minhyuk. He remembers the fear.  
As he entwins his fingers with Minhyuk's, arms stretched out, he promises to never let it happen again.  
****  
Hyunwoo is waiting. He's watching the hooded figure move to the drop point.  
It was evident from the first minute that this person was an ameture.  
Figuring out who it was also didn't take too long, there were only a few who knew the house from inside that well.  
Minhyuk's aunt had always had a strained relationship with him, and that trait passed down to his cousins as well.  
This made them dangerous as well, because they wouldn't hesitate to harm Minhyuk.  
The operation was simple. Distract them and rescue Minhyuk. He was being held in a warehouse close to where they had demanded the money to be dropped.  
There were many things that could go wrong too.  
Hyunwoo had calmed himself down enough. He was now thinking rationally.  
He would have him, he would save him and never let him go.  
Hyunwoo readied his gun.  
****  
“I love you…” Minhyuk whispered into Hyunwoo's ear. They we're still covered in sweat, moving against each other frantically, nearing the edge.  
Minhyuk's words drove him over and he fell, he fell deeper into the other's eyes.  
It was the first time Minhyuk had said it, and Hyunwoo believed it without a doubt. He saw it in Minhyuk's eyes as he followed Hyunwoo, falling over the edge.  
“I love you so much… I love you, I love you…” Minhyuk kept repeating till they both had calmed down.  
Hyunwoo moved on to his back feeling spent and drained, but delirious and content at the same time.  
Still connected, he ran a hand across Minhyuk's back, soft and silky skin under his palm.  
“I love you too.” Hyunwoo said lifting Minhyuk's head by the chin.  
He placed a soft kiss against Minhyuk's lips.  
****  
Hyunwoo ran into the warehouse, looking around frantically, things had gone wrong, but he wouldn't let Minhyuk slip through his hands.  
He was panicking, and running out of time.  
He ran to the back exit once he spotted it.  
There he saw them, they were dragging Minhyuk away.  
Hyunwoo didn't hesitate to shoot, one man dropped.  
The other escaped, he let go of Minhyuk and ran.  
Hyunwoo ran towards Minhyuk. When he reached him he heaved out sigh.  
Minhyuk was hurt, but he was alive.  
He smiled weakly at Hyunwoo when the older lifted him up.  
“You came…” he spoke in a raspy voice, weak from exhaustion and torture.  
Hyunwoo's eyes watered.  
“I'm so glad I found you…” he said, bringing their foreheads together.  
“Me too” Minhyuk said.  
A few seconds later however, Minhyuk shouted out, “Hyunwoo watch out!” But it was too late, the rod had already connected with his head.  
He heard gunshots, and shouting as he slipped into a dark unconsciousness, holding Minhyuk in his arms protectively throughout.  
The next time he woke up, he was in the hospital, his hand was entwined with another's, it was bandaged as well, but slender and delicate.  
****  
They lay side by side, Minhyuk's hair was still damp from the shower they'd taken a while back. He smelled nice though.  
“I'm so glad you came to work for me.”  
Minhyuk said a moment later.  
“I'm so glad you fired me.”  
“Yes, because now you are mine!”  
“And you are mine.”  
They lay there, content in their bubble of happiness and love.  
****  
It had been three months since the whole incident, and three months since Hyunwoo moved from being Minhyuk's bodyguard to being his boyfriend, partner, lover, whatever you'd call it.  
Hyunwoo didn't need a word to describe what they were, they were in love and part of one whole, and that's all that matters.  
They stood together, watching as Kihyun placed the ring on Changkyun's finger and the crowd erupted into joyous cheers.  
They had found out that Changkyun had kept in touch with Kihyun over the years he'd been abroad.  
They had decided to get married upon his return, Kihyun getting his head out of the gutter and finally admitting that he loved Changkyun, even though so much time had passed.  
He felt Minhyuk's arms circle around his own and looked to see him smiling wide at the two getting married.  
“That's gonna be us one day… “ Minhyuk said, looking at them wistfully.  
“Wow, you took a 180 degree turn didn't you. A few months back you didn't even want to kiss me, now your so sappy, I can practically see the hearts in your eyes everytime you look at me.”  
“Well….deal with it!”  
“I love you too!” Hyunwoo said, feeling his heart overflow with love for the other. He held him closer, never planning on letting go.


End file.
